


The moral of my story is...

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Spider-Man isn't vulnerable, but Peter Parker sure as hell is. [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has a Family, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: People stay in our hearts.If they can't stay in our lives.





	The moral of my story is...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...  
So this is my first Loki story, and tbh I think it's quite good.  
I love Loki's backstory, so I wanted to make myself cry.  
(I neither confirm nor deny that I cried during the making of this FIC)

"Why do they hate you, Mr. Loki?"

Peter and Loki were sitting at the dinner table in Stark Tower, eating Krispy Kreme doughnuts and talking about random things. 

Loki was staying at the tower for a while, as Thor had been offered to stay, and he insisted that his brother had come too.

Loki and Peter had grown rather fond of each other, Peter educated the god about vines, and Loki teaching the Web slinger about his illusion magic. 

The black haired asgardian set down his Original Glazed, and looked at the Genius. 

"I want to tell you a story. About a Prince, who just tried to be his brothers equal. His mother left him, and he was lied to by his father his whole life. No one asked for his stories. His pain and suffering was pushed around like someones garbage. He was what everyone said he was. Always the villain. Never the hero. Until one day, broken and tired, he accepted the title. After all, why be the good guy when hero's only exist in fairytales? The moral of this story is... No matter how hard they try, sometimes. People just can't have a happily ever after. "

Peter set his donut down as well, knowing the story was about Loki. The god was doj g his best not to cry, but Peter could see the tears welling in his dark eyes. 

" I want to tell you a story. About a hero, who was never taken seriously becoase of their age. They said, ' You don't know what it's like to lose someone because of what you do.' but they didn't realise he did what he did because he lost someone.

His parents left him. His uncle died because of him. He could've helped. But he didn't. He is uncle left him with a moral compass, a line to guide him through the hard times."

Loki looked up, tears sliding down his pale face.

" With great power comes great responsibility. "

" The moral of this story is, no matter how shitty your past is, you control your future. "

The pair sat in silence, the donuts forgotten and their appetites lost. 

"Thank you, young spider. I guess we aren't that different."

Peter gave a watery chuckle, "No, I guess not." 

**Author's Note:**

> No Richards, Mary's, Ben's, or Friggas were harmed while making this fic.


End file.
